


Against Time

by broccoli_anon



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, I Don't Even Know, demigod - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: After a new SCP is brought into the Foundation, unfortunate things happened, which are going to lead to the apocalypse.However some SCP try to work together to stop it.





	Against Time

_ „We have to get to SCP-001.” , you said our of the blue while pulling the sword out of the dead corpse.  _

_ Your companion just stood their in unbelief and bursted out in anger. “Why should we do that!” He came dangerously close to you, even though he knew what you was capable of doing, as well of the power you possessed.  _

_ The Sumerian didn’t paid attention to sword, which radiate flames from itself and easily cut through the skin of his neck. Still in fury he grabbed the collar of your shirt. “You know what history I have with this being.”, he said through clenched teeth.  _

_ You swallowed hard, but only responded with something that made Abel’s blood boil even more.  _

_ “I am in knowledge of it yes, but after all I want to see my father once in a while.”  _


End file.
